Say Goodnight and Go
by Ivycat
Summary: Elena and Bonnie are attacked by a gang of drunken men after a night at the movies. Unfortunately Stefan is out of town. Rated T. Not suitable for children. TV world
1. The Before Time

**Say Good Night and Go**

It was a beautiful fall evening in Mystic Falls Virginia. The night was pleasantly crisp without being down right cold. Elena could smell burning leaves from front yards, happy laughter of children and the firm cautioning note of their parents, smoke from fire places as the house owners gathered around it for a night of tranquility and family.

This was good, this was what she loved about being in a small town, it was cozy, close knit and safe. Well, mostly safe… Elena paused for a moment on the front porch breathing in the fall air, leaning on the rails of the porch. She was waiting for Bonnie to pick her up, they were going to the Mystic Grill to see who all was there and play some pool, there was even a off chance that Caroline would be there and they could have a great night out, maybe even catch a movie after dinner if her friends did not end up hooking up with some guys and going different directions. And Elena had hopes that Bonnie did not end up leaving because she really wanted to sleepover.

She was sure that she would not be meeting Stefan, he had left that morning on "Business" and when she had asked directly the natue of the "Busines" he gave her a look made him look grim and old. Elena had asked again after that, but she only got a kiss and "I love you" before he turned and left.

Elena tried not to miss him, tried not to worry over what had upset him so much that he had to leave to put it out of her head, but failed miserably.

Well, he would be back by morning, She comforted herself . She had just now put together that he was on the hunt for could she have not seen it? She must be remarkably stupid to have not gotten it sooner. He was out with Aleric going after some evil thing. No more to it than that.

Elena tossed her hair and let out a sigh, enough, this night was for fun with friends, catching up and gossiping. She needed tonight.

There was a bright flash as Bonnie pulled up, headlights illuminating the porch.

Elena waved and reached for her bag, then ran to the car. This was going to be great, some friends on the town just like old times! She even had a open-ended curfew, which meant she had to back in by twelve, but could spend the night with Bonnie if Bonnie's mom was fine with it. Which she would be. She had known Elena ever since she was small.

She slid into the passengers seat with a bright smile.

The sound of the radio drowned out Bonnie as she was trying to talk to Elena.

"Sheesh, why don't you turn it down, Bonnie? You know they say it is bad for your ears to have it this loud." Elena laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous ,Elena, if loud music could really hurt someone why aren't all of our parents deaf? I'ts not like I am in a rock band or something!"

Elena laughed again;

"Well, I never thought of it like that. So, what were you trying to tell me before I turned it down?"

"I was saying that Caroline will meet us there. I was also going to ask you something, but I must have forgotten what it was. It could not have been too imprtant."

Bonnie's voice was too loud for the confined space of the car.

"Keep it down!" Elena laughed,"I _told_ you it was too loud, now you probably woke up every dog in the county."

"Ha,ha" Bonnie retorted sarcastically, smiling

"So, no Stefan tonight?" Bonnie queried.

"Nope, he had … something to do."

Bonnie shot her a quick look but then looked back at the road, she really did not want to hear more.

"So, have we decided what movie we want to see tonight?" Bonnie swiftly changed the subject.

'I was thinking that we could either see the romantic comedy…"

Her friend made a violent gagging sound.

"..or the cheerleader movie."

"Is that ALL there is out right now?" complained Bonnie.

"Well, there is that horror movie everyone is crazy about."

"The one with the wolf boy friend ? That one is worse! I say we go to the cheerleader one, it will make Caroline happy, and as long as we are not seated near to some looser guy that is sitting off alone for God-knows-what-reason. I will get through it"

"Eww, Bonnie, gross!" Elena made a face as she shook her head. "Where do you get these ideas from?"

"It's true!"

Elena looked out the window in relief. "I was never so glad to be at my destination."

"Oh, come on, Elena, Hey! There's Caroline!" She waved at their friend who was waiting under the awning.

Bonnie parked and the two friends met Caroline on the sidewalk. As they turned to go inside the grill Elena noticed that a mist was settling down over the town it was going to be a foggy night.

The night turned out to be all that Elena had wished for, just for tonight all the awkwardness that had risen between them over the last year was suspended and they were free to be as light hearted and full of fun as in the old days. The Before days.

Before, Elena's parents died, before she had a, er, new boyfriend, before Bonnie knew she was a witch, before Caroline started going out with Matt.

Their conversation and giggling over dinner caused a few older patrons to look at them, half in annoyance, and half in envy. They tried the pool table, but there was a cluster of drunk guys that would not give it up.

So, in agreement they stopped waiting for a turn and headed out to the movie theater, which was right across the square.

Caroline tried to talk them into a run to the store to pick up candy, (she hated paying what the theater charged) but Elena and Bonnie flatly refused. It was getting time for the show to start and they knew they did not have the time. Caroline gave in with a half pout. The theater was full, so they had quite a time finding seats together, in fact it was only because one good natured mom gave up the seat that held her kids popcorn, nachos and drinks, opting to hold them in her lap, that they got to sit together.

The movie was filled with peppy music and pompoms, the mean girls got what was coming to them, and the good girls came out on top after learning a valuable lesson about something. All was very satisfactory. Then as the music swelled and the credits rolled Elena felt the little sense of let-down one gets after being in a movie one enjoyed. Time to get back to harsh electric lights, the line at the bathroom and saying goodbye to friends, well, to Caroline really, because she was not going to spend the night at Bonnie's with them.

They walked Caroline to her car, ignoring the group of drunk frat boys from the grill whistling at them. Then after Caroline was pulling out of the parking lot Bonnie turned to Elena.

"I thought you were going to spend the night with me tonight?"

Elena looked at her blankly, "I am, why?"

"Because you do not have your bag, I was asking you about it when you got in the car tonight." Bonnie replied.

"Oh, right, I must have left it on the porch. I guess we will have to drive back for it.'

"Are you sure? You could just borrow some of my things." Bonnie was getting tired and was wanting to change out of her shoes that were pinching her.

"And your toothbrush I suppose?" Elena tilted her head to the side as she teased her friend.

"Fine, get in the car." Sighed Bonnie.

It was a short drive to Elena's house. They listened to music and talked about the movie till they reached Elena's home.

"Why don't you come on the porch for a while? I will see if we have any good snack food in the kitchen and pack that too."

Bonnie was already shutting the car door and walking up to the porch before Elena, when suddenly she stiffened and stopped short, almost causing Elena to walk into her.

There was already someone sitting on the rocking chair.

"Damon." Elena's voice was flat and annoyed.

"What are you doing out here?"

He flashed a brilliant smile at the two girls, "Stopped by to say 'Hello', had a great chat with your aunt, by the way. She had to leave but suggested I wait here for you girls, with a flick of his wrist he indicated her neglected overnight bag.

Elena narrowed her eyes at him, she wondered if he had gone through the bag. Probably, though unless he was interested in her deodorant or toothpaste there was nothing in there that could interest him.

He smiled at her smugly, cocking an eyebrow as he guessed her thoughts

Elena stepped around Bonnie who still had not moved,

"So why are you _here_, Damon?" her tone was irritated.

"I am but the humble messenger, you see, my brother wanted me to tell you he will be gone for one more day, but not to worry, Oh, and his cell phone is broken, seemes he managed to crack the touch screen and it gave up the ghost. But he will call you when he gets near a phone."

'Is that all?" Asked Elena pointedly.

"Every last bit." he said smoothly.

"Then why are you still on the porch?" Elena made no effort to disguise the annoyance she was beginning to feel.

"Because I am in the company of two beautiful young ladies, I have not finished the almond tea your aunt gave me, and because this chair is rather comfortable."

Elena sighed, "Just say goodnight and go, Damon."

In a flash Damon was on his feet, "Goodnight and go!" His smile was ironic. But in a instant he was gone.

Bonnie now moved closer to her and picked up her bag.

"Come on. lets go." She muttered.

The fun had somehow gone from the night, it was still a nice time, but Damon's intrusion had brought back everything that Elena was trying to escape from.

They got back in the car, and headed to Bonnie's place. Then, suddenly with no warning, at a stop light Bonnie's car died with a stutter and shake.

"Great." Bonnie moaned as she uslessly tried to restart the car, "They were supposed to have fixed this yesterday."

"What? What's wrong with your car?" Elena looked out the window at the dank, heavy fog.

"I am not sure, the alternator? I cannot remember. It did this before and I had it looked at, I thought it was replaced."

"I'll call Jenna." Elena said, and dialed, it went straight to voicemail. She sighed.

"No good, she has it turned off for her date."

"Well, it is only four blocks to my house." Bonnie said sensibly "As long as we go together we should be fine."

"Yeah, we can call a tow truck from your house."

The girls grabbed the bags and locked the car. Shivering in the cold they started off towards the house.

"Carrying all this junk food is making me hungry again." complained Bonnie.

"Courage!" laughed Elena, trying to ignore the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

A car was coming towards them; it slowed noticeably when the two girls were in the headlights.

"Come on." Bonnie muttered walking faster and pulling at Elena's hand.

Elena started to pick up her pace to a quick trot, but the car still slowed.

It was the drunken boys from the Mystic Grill.

Great.

the car pulled up beside them and the occupants waved and started to yell and whistle.

Elena and Bonnie continued to walk, ignoring the boys. They were going around the final corner, any moment they would be in sight of Bonnie's house.

The hoots and calls became more menacing in tone. Suddenly, the car stopped alongside the girls. They broke into a run,panicing, Bonnie shouted for help, but in a moment the car door had opened and four boys jumped out.

"Awe now, we just want a little fun tonight, we have a great party to go to, lots of beer and weed. Come on, you will have a lot of fun."

"Go away." Elena's voice held just the right note of authority.

The boys (actually men) were not impressed by her. One of them grabbed her arm and yanked her towards them. Elena gave a cry of pain. Bonnie leaped beside her and lashed out at Elena's attacker, but another of the men blocked her way. It was pandemonium, one of the men tried to grab Bonnnie, but she planted a kick where it would hurt the most. He dropped like a stone, groaning. Bonnie could see Elena fighting and kicking as she was being forced into the car, then, frighteningly, Elena's limbs stopped flailing and she was bundled in the back seat of the men's vehical.. Bonnie screamed,

"Elena!" and fought to get to her friend, she had the impression that one of the men was raising his hand to strike at her when all of the sudden from deep inside of her came one word "**NO.**" Bonnie felt a sudden surge of power coming from deep inside her.

As she said the word the men jumped back as if they had been jolted with electricity,Fire seemed to be ranging up and down their bodies, only one, the one she kicked, came at her again. He stopped and reeled back as Bonnie narrowed her eyes,giving a cursing yelp. later he would swear that she was enveloped in some kind of shimmering light. Bonnie swayed slightly, and as the final man jumped in the car and it revved down the street, Bonnie crumpled to the ground.


	2. Taken

As Elena fought against the restraining hands that were trying to force her in the car she brought her head in sharp contact with the car door, paralyzed for a moment, she fought the nausea that rose up. Tried to call out for Bonnie to run, get away. Then everything went fuzzy, Elena knew she was losing consciousness. She fought against it, but she still fell silently into the dark. When she woke up the air in the car was thick with the smell of sweat and beer. She tried to twist around and sit up, but a sharp slap sent her back down. Changing strategy Elena lay quietly trying to listen to determine where she was, she could not smell the perfume Bonnie was wearing, that was good, it must mean that she got away, Help would come soon. She just had to hold on till then. Although it was so dark that she could only see the faintest hint of a silhouette where her captor was, she shut her eyes. Somehow it seemed as if by doing so she could shut out the night and the fear that was screaming in her brain.

"Is she still out?" A voice, rough and slurred asked.

"Naw, she's just playing possum, aren't you?" Elena got a vicious dig in the ribs from her captor sitting beside her. She bit down hard on her lip but refused to give him the satisfaction of responding.

"Good, because we are here, haul her out." The vehicle shuddered and jolted to an erratic halt under the inebriated driving.

After some creative curse words aimed at the driver, the men stumbled out of the vehicle. There were four, maybe five? She must be in a SUV then, then the side door was flung open and rough hands grabbed her feet.

Elena struggled as she was forcefully pulled out of the van. She tried to twist and kick, she thought this would be a good time as any to escape; they were very drunk, Elena only wished that it would work in her favor. Looking around as she fought, Elena took stock of her location, she seemed to be in a abandoned area with warehouses on either side, there was nothing like this she knew of in Fell's Church. Where was she? How long had she been out? Before she could gather more information she was kicked behind the knees and went down hard, smacking her chin on the pavement. She landed in a puddle of dirty, sticky, filth; it had a harsh chemical smell, like oil or tar.

One of the men spoke,

"Hey, we were just out for fun, I don' wanna get in trouble, let her go if she does not wanna party. Party pooper." His slurring words were met with laughter from his friends.

'I me'n it, I out of here." The bravado of his words was somewhat lessened by the fact he was violently sick right after.

Elena raised her head slightly and saw him stumble to the ground, passed out.

She had a desperate hope in the back of her mind that the others would be influenced by their companion's words. But it was a vain hope, there was but one thing on their mind right now…

Then someone grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up, she screamed as her arm popped. She felt someone wrapping cord around her hands. She struggled, but was too well secured, again she got another blow behind the knees, but this time they did not let her fall. She cried out in pain again as her weight fell on her arms and shoulders. They found a rag from somewhere and stuffed it in her mouth; it had a horrible, chemical, greasy taste to it. It was hard to breathe.

One of the men made crude comments about her appearance, she shuddered, revolted as she saw him reaching for his zipper in anticipation, he moved it up and down, his eyes tiny and mean, she felt frozen with fear, much as a mouse might freeze under the lethal gaze of a snake.

"_That is strange, I never felt this terror around Damon, and he could do far more than these drunken louts." E_lena thought randomly, her heart hammering so hard it was almost painful.

Then came the nightmare, as she was held closely one of the men pulled out his pocket knife, he grinned savagely at her and took a step closer. Her eyes went wide with terror and she started to tremble. In a quick motion he sliced through her shirt. He gave a growl of impatience when he saw she had a tank under it, this time Elena fought as the knife approached, fought as hard as she could, not caring that her lungs were burning for more air, not caring that there was a knife blade so close to her flesh, at the time she did not feel the gashes she was receiving from the blade for her trouble. She continued the struggle as her jeans and bra were slashed off, but was beginning to feel the burning cuts from the blade. Bile rose to her throat, burning and bitter, she coughed and gagged, gasping for air but the rag prevented her from drawing enough oxygen into her lungs.

She tried to scream, but only muffled squeaks came out."_This cannot be happening this cannot be happening" _she chanted to herself.

"_Stefan, where are you, please, please, please, Stefan, I need you._

_Oh God, this can't be happening! Where is Bonnie? Where is help?_

_No,no,no,no, I must get away, I have got to get out of here. I am not a victim, I am a fighter, and I will not let this happen to me!_

_Oh, God, what am I to do?"_

Then she was thrown down, her head smacking the pavement with a hollow thud.

Her last thought was a plea to Stefan to save her.

_There was music playing somewhere, languid music that seemed almost to be stretching to infinity. Then there was the cheerful chanting of children"Ashes, ashes, we all fall down!"Then the laughter changed to the lecherous sneers that she must escape from._

_She looked about her, it was dark. But somehow she knew that she must be very careful, she was on a tightrope and death was waiting for her if she took a false step. Holding her breath she took the first wavering step, as she did so the horrible truth dawned on her, there was not beginning or end to the tightrope, it was suspended in the sky with no anchor._

_This was her eternity, the children started to shriek and laugh in glee, "We ALL fall down. We all fall DOWN!" She wanted to scream at them to hush, did they not see how important it was that she concentrate?_

_She looked about desperately for help, but whenever she caught a glimpse of someone, suddenly they vanished into a pile of ash and the wind blew them away. Elena wept._


	3. Deals with a puppy and chocolate

back in Bonnie's neighborhood as the car bearing Elena sped away, lights began to switch on in the houses around the block, and people began running to Bonnie's inert body.

"Call 911!" someone shouted as they spotted Bonnie's form on the ground.

An elderly man was first on the scene; he reached down and felt for her pulse, it was strong and steady. He gently tried waking the girl, but there was no response. Then a cluster of neighbors arrived, one woman hurried off to tell Bonnie's mother that there had been an accident.

There were the scattered remnants of her bag lying around, no wallet, so it seemed to be a mugging gone wrong. If only he had been a few seconds quicker he could have seen her attacker before they left, the elderly man mused. He shook his head, this was supposed to be a quiet town, what was the world coming to when a girl could not walk home without being robbed? There were the sounds of sirens in the distance. The man cautiously picked up the hand, "Hold on dearie, help is almost here!" He had no idea if she could hear him, but it made him feel better. He sighed and waited for the ambulance. Bonnie's parents rushed to her side, still in their night clothes.

tHey did not see Elena's bag that had been flung into the bushes, it was hidden by the brush and deep in the shadows.

Neither did the paramedics see it as they worked over the unresponsive girl. It somehow totally escaped the police as they cordoned off the area and searched for evidence.

Finally the crowd began to disperse back to their homes,and after talking to the "witnesses" who, ironically enough, had seen nothing; the police concluded it was a robbery/mugging. Bonnie's mother rode with her still unconscious daughter to the hospital.

The last police officer was putting his things in the trunk when he heard a plaintive whimper; he turned around and saw a large, playful puppy sniffing at his shoes and wagging his tail franticaly. He smiled, he liked dogs.

He walked to the front of his car and pulled out half a stick of beef jerky and flung it far down the street into the heavy mist, with a joyful yelp the pup raised after it, its tags jingling in time to the pawbeats, the officer thought of following the dog and returning it to its house, but it was late and his shift was almost over, besides; the dog was well cared for, probably lived around here. He got in his cruiser and drove off, slowing as he neared the pup. "Stay out of the road!" He called _"I must be losing my mind, I'm talking to a dog, this has been a long night!" He mused._

After ecstatically finishing off the jerky the pup trotted back to where he had first gotten the treat, maybe there would be more! He sniffed around, there was nothing He was about to move on down the street and go home, but wait, in the bushes there! He spun around and gave a snort of satisfaction; it was a whole bag of wonderful treats! All his! It was hard work, but he managed to pull the bag that contained Elena's clothes and a few snacks across the yards, through the hole in the fence and into his dog house. Once there he proceeded to make a lovely bed with the strange clothes and tear the wrappers off the chocolate and cookies.

A few hours later his worried owners rushed him to the animal hospital for the unpleasant experience of having his stomach pumped. They had never noticed the strange clothes in his dog house.


	4. A rat, a phone and relatives

In the seat of the SUV that had carried off Elena, a small silver phone rang, vibrating across the seat with a buzzing sound. 'Stefan' apeared on the caller ID. The noise startled a rat that was slinking around the tires in hope of finding a meal. Finally the phone stopped buzzing as it went to voicemail, seconds later the same ten digits appeared and once again the buzzing started, till the phone teetered on the very edge of the seat, then fell into the obscurity that is the trash collector under the seat. It vibrated at regular intervals till the screen went dark. The battery was now dead. The rat moved from the frozen position he had assumed when he first heard the buzzing. His whiskers twitched, there was nothing for him here, he would check the dumpster.

* * *

In the hospital Bonnie's parents waited anxiously around their daughter's bed. Waiting for the answer to why their baby girl did not wake up despite all the scans being clear. Desperately hoping for a sound or movement to signal her awakening, but Bonnie was still and silent.

Bonnie's grandmother had been called and was on her way. It was really to late (or early) to call friends at this point. Bonnie's mother breathed deeply, trying to calm her nerves. It would be fine, it was a mugging, there was no head damage, and things would be fine. She made a note to call and cancel the missing phone and credit cards in the morning.

A few hours later, In Elena's house, her aunt yawned and turned over in bed, she had a long night, she squinted at the alarm clock, _"Just ten more minutes, ten more minutes and then I will get up and about, I have an early hair appointment, why did I schedule it for so early in the day?..."_ She lapsed back into hour later and she was still asleep, and then the bright sun started to play across her eyes, with a start she woke up with an unplesent realization.

She was late, VERY late!

She dressed on the run pulling her shirt over her head as she ran down the stairs and jumped into her car. This was going to put her behind all day. Awesome.

* * *

Stefan tried for what seemed to him to be the millionth time to call Elena from the pay phone, but there was still no answer, it just went to voicemail where Elena's breezy voice told him to leave her a message.

He sighed; in irritation, he had left messages, twice, well, really five times, MAYBE eight. Now he was beginning to worry. He punched in Damon's number.

"Come on, come on and pick it up!" He said willing for there to be a response on the other end.

"Damon here." His brother purred, and then continued, not giving Stefan a chance to speak.

"Yes, I did deliver your little message to Elena, and NO, I am not going to be delivering anymore. I still don't see why I had to be a messenger boy in the first place, if her phone was off; leave a message like every other human does." He needled his brother.

Stefan chose to ignore the jibe.

"I can't reach Elena, Damon, I've been trying to get through to her all morning." Worry was thick in his voice.

"Well now, maybe she just got tired of you. Suffocating from the whole over protective act you have going on, 'bout time too, I must say In fact I am a little surprised it took her this long. She does not seem the type to be so smothered. You know how it goes, everyone needs their space."

"Damon, I am serious. Do you know anything or not?" Stefan's voice was firm.

Damon huffed. "Wow. You are no fun this morning, what turned you into Mr. Crankypant's?" He smiled as he said this, imagining Stefan's face as he heard it.

"Damon…" Stefan's voice bordered on a snarl and several patrons of the diner looked up at him from their papers with interest.

"Okay, okay, fine! Chill!" Damon relented," Boy, you really need to do something to get rid of all that tension you have, but then, I suppose that's why you are so interested in finding your girlfriend, isn't it?" There was a strangled sound from the other end. Damon smiled wickedly.

For a moment Stefan considered hanging up the phone. No, better not give Damon the satisfaction. He opted for stoic instead.

"So do you know anything?" The strain of keeping calm was getting to him, but he managed to not let Damon pick up on that fact.

"Well, she and her little witch friend were going to have a _sleepover_." The way Damon said it was heavy with innuendo. He was vexed he had failed to rile up Stefan with his prevoius digs.

"She is with Bonnie?" Stefan relaxed a fraction.

"Yup, but if you want verification I would be happy to look in on them, I always did want to see if girls really do have pillow fights at slumber parties." Damon actually sounded interested.

"No, never mind, I am sure she just forgot to charge her phone." The last thing Stefan wanted was his brother near Elena in this puckish mood.

"Are you sure, because it would be NO problem." He backpedaled.

"Just stay away from her Damon, let her have time with her friend." Stefan sighed.

"All right, but you had better be sure because that was a limited time offer, if you do not take me up on it now, don't come calling back whining because you are worried about her. I have other things to do with my day than be your errand boy. In fact. I am going to turn my phone off all day. Get close to nature and what not." Damon yawned loudly in Stefan's ear, drowning out his protest. ''Bye now, it was great talking to you." Damon ended the call with a flourish and then held down the power button till the screen went dark. He smiled to himself contentedly. Now, time for a snack.

Stefan swore under his breath as he hung up the phone. He was very nearly sure that he was off on a wild goose chase out here in the woods; He was after a rumored band of vampires that were supposedly thinning out the hikers on the Appalation Trail. Not that he was one to seek out trouble like this, but certain edginess had been in the back of his mind lately, some sort of threat was growing at the edge of his mind, and this was the only thing that seemed even remotely threatening. It was odd, because his senses were as fine toned as any animals, and they had never had lead him astray in the past. Pushing down the irrational fear that threatened to overwhelm him he took a calming breath. Everything was fine. Elena and Bonnie were together, just how much trouble could the two of them get into?

Turned away from the phone in the diner he stepped out into the rain. He was this close, why not check it out. Then he would be back in town in time for dinner tomorrow.

He gritted his teeth in irritation at Damon's caprice; he would just have to call Bonnie if he wanted to get in touch with Elena. He probably should have done that in the beginning instead involving Damon.

In a heartbeat he was in the woods back on the hunt, every step taking him farther from Elena.


	5. Putting all the pieces together

Damon was not having the best day. He had found several 'donors' but he kept being interrupted before he could fully be satisfied. It was annoying, very annoying, now he would have to resort to the awful refrigerated stuff he kept as a backup.

He tightened his lips and started back to the house. _Hmm, here comes Caroline, wonder if she… nope,_

_with a boy. Of course. Oh no, now she saw me._

"Damon." Caroline squinted her eyes at him, not bothering to mask her dislike.

He just wiggled an eyebrow at her never slowing down. He did not have time to waste with her today. He got into his car and was turning in the direction of the house when he, totally on a whim, (not that he was worried or anything, he justified, he just thought it might be, not boring, to see what they were up to…) turned in the direction of Elena's house. There were no cars in the driveway, and the house was empty.

Shrugging he turned the wheel, what else had he expected? She was staying with a friend after all!

Now he just wanted to know what was going on, he hated not being in the loop, and it would be rather interesting to rub the fact that he was in contact with Elena when Stefan was not, in his dear brother's face. Yes, this would be fun.

Gunning the engine he took off to Bonnie's home. Everything was normal looking, neighbors were mowing, and kids were playing ball in the yard. But there was something just slightly off about the whole picture. Damon scowled, this was a mystery. He hated mysteries.

Almost absently he picked up the phone and dialed Caroline.

"What?" She did not sound happy to hear from him.

"Hey, Caroline, sorry to interrupt your day, I know you must be terribly busy with important things right now, but I was wondering if you had hear from Elena today? Stefan was wondering if you guys were out together, but did not have your number."

"Elena? No I have not seen her since last night, we went to a movie, together and I had to pay full price for the candy because they thought we were too short on time to run to the store for a snack."

He shook his head in impatience.

"Caroline, why would you think I would even be remotely interested in that detail of your life? So you are cheap, most Americans try and hide that."

"Hello? Caroline?"

She had hung up, she never could take constructive criticisms Damon mused with a smile, his day was looking up, putting Caroline down was just the pick-me-up he needed.

Now he just had to see Elena and his day would be great, wouldn't Stefan be furious if spent the day with her?

With this pleasant thought he went to the porch and sat down, waiting for the return.

Something was still bothering him in the back of his mind, after an hour of pretending to doze Damon rose to his feet gracefully; he would stretch his legs with a walk around the block, just where could the girls have gone to? He did not have all day to wait! Well, actually he did, but that was not the point. He never did like being kept waiting.

He sauntered along the sidewalk; he was on his second lap when his ears heard a sound that interested him. A woman was crying softly. It was a chain link fence, so out of boredom Damon walked up; maybe he could make her feel a bit better, for a price of course!

His face positively oozed sympathy and concern as he approached and cleared his throat.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" She looked up, startled, very middle aged, dressed like a housewife, but still, might still be worth the trouble…

"I'm sorry; it's just our puppy, Russell. He somehow was poisoned, Chocolate, the vet said. I still do not see how he could have gotten into all of that."

As a fresh wave of tears rolled down her face Damon tried not to show his contempt. He could not believe that he had sunk low enough to consider her a meal.

He gave a tragic sigh, and looked down at the hole she was digging.

"It is so sad, they become almost like a part of the family."

He moved in closer, positioning himself to make eye contact. She turned, her husband came out of the garage with another shovel, this was just NOT his day.

"So sorry about your dog." He said smoothly as he walked away.

Now there was nothing to do but wait back on the porch or go home. He opted for the latter. He eves dropped on the people outside for diversion. Kids fighting over a coveted toy, a young couple arguing about something or another, the neighborhood gossip eagerly talking to her friends about the mugging that had happened just last night.

He sighed. All so very mundane.

This was becoming tiresome. He took a deep breath. Then it hit him! That was it, the scent was all wrong! It was, old, Elena had not been in this house for days, in fact, Bonnie had not slept there last night either, he could swear it.

The back of his neck prickled_. Think, think, think, come on and put the pieces together…_

Damon gasped for air as it hit him; it literally felt as if he had been hit, pulverized into jelly then staked, or something to that effect.

Elena not picking up.

The house smelling wrong. His breathing came faster.

The mugging… but the victim was in the hospital…

Seconds later a car roared out of the driveway, speeding to the hospital.

A few minutes and charming smiles later Damon was leaning over the nurses' station, "I am looking for a couple of friends of mine that was brought in last night. They were mugged."

"Oh yes", said the flustered nurse, trying not to gawk at the stunning man before her.

"I just have the one. Her parents are in the room with her, would you like the room number?"

"Oh could you? that would be wonderful!" Damon said putting emphasis on the last word.

The nurse simpered a bit, and then gave him the information.

Trying not to breathe too deeply, Damon walked into the room where Bonnie lay still and quiet under the blankets. Blood… he could smell it everywhere.

Her parents were sitting in the uncomfortable hospital chairs. He hesitated, this was it, something had happened, something bad. Not having time to waste with pretence he compelled the father to get coffee. As he walked out of the room Damon turned his attention to the mother.

"Where is Elena?"

She seemed dazed, puzzled. "Elena? I, I do not know"

"Did Elena spend the night last night?"

"Elena?... she was supposed to come over, but then Bonnie was mugged and I did not think about it, I suppose she came over after we were gone to the hospital, I should call and tell her, Bonnie…"

"So you have not seen her?"  
"No."

Damon left so quickly that he was a blur.

Speeding to Elena's house the last piece of the puzzle clicked.

Caroline's vapid conversation, "…had to pay full price for snacks…"

Elena getting out of the car.."See if there is anything to snack on in the kitchen…"

Sad bereaved owner"…do not know how he could have gotten all that chocolate…"

Elena getting snacks out of the kitchen.

Bonnie mugged.

No Elena.

Dog dies from eating too much chocolate, which it must have gotten from Elena's bag, Elena missing… Bonnie mugged.

**Merde!**

Damon picked up his phone to call Stefan.

Then remembering the futility of it he sped back to Bonnie's block. Something was very wrong.


	6. the sour smell of her own fear

A quick run through the neighborhood told Damon all he needed to know, He had followed Elena's sent to the dog house, where the inmate had a blissful half hour laying on her clothes and gorging on chocolate. Not altogether such a bad way to go, he reflected.

He could see the police markings where they had found Bonnie, but he could still smell Elena here as well, she had been here, but had left with the mugger, or if his nose was right, muggers, plural. Why was she out of the car?

Again he dialed Stefan, knowing that he could not reach him, but praying, hoping, that some way, somehow, he would check his messages from another phone.

"Stefan, Elena was taken, don't know by who or where, but am finding out, if you have the time after your vacation, you might want to come back to town." Damon was short; this was not what he liked. Being able to help Elena while her boyfriend was absent, good. Knowing she was in trouble and he had to find her, not so good.

Damon thought about his options, he could put out feelers in the town and see if there was any information, or he could just track by scent and trust that he could find her that way. No, there was no time for that…

What was he to do?

Elena, Elena, Elena… Where was she? What had happened? When he found those men responsible…

Enough, he had to be cool; he had to be in control more so now than ever before.

Damon started the hunt.

* * *

Her arm hurt. Her head hurt. In fact, so much hurt it would be better just to list what did NOT hurt. Toes, eyelashes. That was it. Then it hit her, she had been in an accident, her family! She had to get to them!

She struggled to free herself, but her hands seemed to be stuck, where was she? Why was she so cold? Before she could find the answers, she blacked out.

* * *

Damon was growing ever more frustrated, what was the point of all his super powers when he could not find Elena? He had combed every spot in town that he thought she could be. Now he was out searching the woods, still no sign of her. Thunder crashed in the distance, heavy rain drops began to fall, smacking the leaves on their way to the earth below.

Where was she? She was not in the woods, now he would have to extend the search, should he ask for help? That could be a bit awkward and would need either a lot of compelling, or a really good lie to justify the alarm. What to do?

Should he go back to Bonnie, see if she could somehow help him? What had happened to the little witch , anyway? Why had she left Elena?

It was getting cooler now; the rain had brought a cold front with it. He had to hurry this up. He widened his search to an abandoned warehouse just outside the town limits, it had been a good place to pick up some party girls on the weekend, maybe there would be something there.

The rain made it more difficult to track by scent; the heavy earthy smell rose up from the ground masking all other scents. Except one of one was unmistakable. Blood.

* * *

Elena woke with a gasp. She was cold, wet. No, freezing. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was the rippling pattern of rain falling in a puddle, but it took her a moment to place the image, it was appearing at a completely different angle than she had ever seen it before.

Why was she on her face on concrete? She hurt. Where were her clothes? This last thought jolted Elena to her feet. She scrambled awkwardly to her feet; her hands were bound with telephone cord? What was in her mouth? The rain picked up in intensity, needling her bare form, stinging on all of her cuts and bruises. Her hair hung heavy and clammy against her back. Desperately she looked about for a place to get out of the rain, but all the doors she tried were locked. Then Elena saw a dumpster, she ran to it, thinking to find a jagged piece of metal to cut through her bonds. There was nothing, then in a flash Elena saw something, the cold glint of a knife as it slid down her body, the sound of ripping fabric. The smell of beer and sweat, mixed with the sour smell of her own fear.

She froze, "No." That could not be right; she was supposed to be with Bonnie…

Hard, hot hands clamped down on her arm as she struggled, the bite of cords as she was bound too tightly.

Then came the laughter, the evil jeers, and the memory of feeling like she was suffocating as she was trying to scream with the gag in her mouth. The burning pain.

"_Oh God."_

Elena sank down slowly, her body sliding against the side of the dumpster. Once sitting she curled up in a fetal position and lay on her side. The rain washed over her, masking her tears.

"_Why."_

* * *

There were Hands on her again. She did not like it. She gave a whimper and pulled away. Someone was calling her. They needed to go away. Maybe the rain would wash her away. That sounded nice.

Hands, hands on her still, tugging her to a sitting position. Elena resisted, but unlike last night, the pressure of the grip did not increase to respond to her struggles, the grip was consistent, just enough to keep her upright, but not an ounce of pressure more. The gag was removed from her mouth, her jaw hurt from being open so long. She instinctivly licked her lips, they were dry, chapped, but more urgant than that was her need for water, she was parched.

Still squirming to try and get away from her captor, she opened her eyes. Damon. Damon had her. The men must be gone, but where was Stefan?

He was bending his head to look deep in her eyes. The rain beat down on his shoulders.

"Elena? " She did not respond. It was not that she was still in a daze, no, that had worn off the moment she looked into Damon's eyes. She knew that it was him supporting her; coolly she realized her total lack of clothing.

It was hardly a side note, she did not care, in face of a grim and horrible memory it was but as trivial as the fact it was raining.

He was still staring at her, shouting something, she felt him shake her shoulder a little. It hurt. In a moment, as soon as Damon felt the not-quite-right sensation of her shoulder grating, out of its socket he stopped.

Elena still stared straight in front of her. Cursing under his breath, Damon tugged at his wet, clinging shirt, wanting to cover her some way.

It was obscene that she was here like this, naked, and empty. But then he paused, she needed more than just a sop to human modesty right now, It was all he could do to control himself, her blood was everywhere. His eyes narrowing he raised his wrist to his mouth, about to tear through the skin and transfer some of his blood into Elena. Then for the first time she spoke.

"No."

He ignored her protest,not even looking at the girl who had spoken, just positioning his teeth for the bite when she spoke again.

"If you do **anything** to keep me alive, I will hate you for as long as I live, Damon!" Her voice was barely above a whisper, but it shook with passion.

"It's not like you have never had it before, it's not so bad, come on Elena…" he coaxed.

Then he looked into her eyes again, those blankly staring orbs.

"Fine, we do this your way." He conceded with a huff. Then coolly pulled out his phone and dialed 911. That done he ripped his shirt down the front and draped it around her, it disguised nothing, clinging to her like a second skin, but he still felt the irrational need to do something to cover her. It was just not right that she was so exposed, violated.

Then he pulled her into his arms, shielding her from the rain with his body. Elena shrugged away, it was then he saw her hands were bound, with a quick motion he snapped the restraints, reopening the wounds from earlier. He took a steadying breath as her scented blood dripped down onto the wet ground. She saw his blood lust, but neither shied away, nor stepped forward, she just… watched him. Like she was nothing but a spectator, that it was not her life that was in peril right now.

He could hear sirens in the distance.

Something was wrong, very, very wrong with Elena. As he took a few steps back there was almost a shadow of disappointment that crossed her face.

A cruiser pulled up, followed closely by an ambulance. The paramedics ran to the back pulling out a stretcher and medical kits. One unfolded a blanket and draped it around her, then radioed for a female officer to respond to the scene.

They treated her cuts and abrasions, Damon shook his head exasperated, silly girl; he could have taken care of that in a heartbeat. But, then he supposed that she had the right to go to the hospital and fill out the police report if she wanted. Not that the latter would be needed, he planned on saving the state of Virginia a lot of money in legal fees, chalk it up to his generous nature, or maybe the fact that Damon always took any insult or wrong to his friends or relation as a personal injury, and Damon, perceiving himself injured, was lethal.

He gave the police officer his report of being out on a hike when he heard cries for help. By now Elena was on the stretcher strapped in and being loaded.

He asked to ride in the back with Elena, as he was getting in he dialed Stefan again, telling him that Elena was going to the hospital, he was riding with her.

This time he even forgot to use the note of smugness as he left his message.

It was a bumpy ride at first till they got on to the paved road, Damon peered anxiously at Elena's face looking for any hint of distress, but there was none. Cautiously he sent out feelers into her mind, odd, it was like being in a empty hall, there was literally nothing going on. He frowned, this was not normal. The ambulance slowed to a stop and Elena was unloaded, he was directed to the waiting room.

It was almost unbearable, waiting here like this, he wanted to start the search for whoever had done this, but he had no idea when someone would tell him about Elena. He knew that the hospital was trying to get in touch with Elena's Aunt. He sighed, this was torture. Then a doctor entered,

"Are you related to Elena Gilbert?"

He was on his feet in an instant,

"Yes." he lied smoothly.

The doctor did not look entirely convinced, "You are?

"Damon Gilbert, her brother,"

He made eye contact with him, "You can tell me everything." Satisfied, the doctor nodded and looked down at his clipboard.

"Well, she sustained multiple fractures of her ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and minor cuts and abrasions, she is a little dehydrated, but nothing too bad, we have an IV of fluid going. She is actully a lucky girl. She should be ready to be released in the morning. I am including some information here for you; I would recommend that she follow up with a counselor for a few months. We also have classes here for family members of assault victims.

Damon nodded, trying to look as a brother should.

"Can I see her now?"

"Yes, she is sedated, slightly, but, you can go on up to her room, I will have a nurse give you her room number."

Once he got her floor and number he went to her room. She was sleeping, just as they said. He pulled up a chair and sat beside her, pushing away the thoughts of feeding that the proximity to blood brought on.

He reached out and stroked her cheek lightly, caressingly, Elena stirred slightly, as if she felt it, he paused then ran a strand of hair through his fingers.


	7. Raging against the darkness

It had been a futile trip. Stefan had found nothing at all to justify him going out there, it there had been a threat it had long since moved on.

It had been a full day and a half since he had left and he was beginning to feel anxious, he never felt quite right when he was away from her. There would just be this nagging feeling of incompleteness, He had never been happier than he was now; in fact, he had never felt this way before, not even with Katherine.

Yes, it was time to turn back; he would go back to the diner and check his voicemail.

* * *

Back at the hospital Elena's aunt had come in; she was frantic, almost hysterical over what had been told her. Damon had gotten up and left then, human emotion was messy and distasteful.

Especially when he had to deal with his own feelings. He did not like that, there was a reason he suppressed his emotions, he did not like them, and knew they made him weaker.

He had left with a mission though; he was now on the trail of the men who had perpetrated this act.

It took most of the night but he finally found the men, they were drinking and hanging out in the parking lot of the warehouse, reminiscing about last evening's "fun".

It had not taken long, and when he had walked away, he was no longer hungry. In fact, "tight as a tick" came to his mind. An apt simile he thought. He had the satisfied feeling of a job well done as he returned to his car. Aunt or no, he was going back to see Elena.

* * *

Stefan felt his skin tighten as he listened to the messages, in fact he left the phone dangling on its cord when he heard Damon's message about Elena going to the hospital. That was frightening enough, but the tension in Damon's voice was the real clue that something was very, very wrong.

Why had he left? What had happened to Elena?

He tore down the highway, taking turns at a perilous speed, his tires smoking and shaking at the punishment.

It seemed to take an eternity to reach the town, not slowing for the lights, he was in the parking lot, and not bothering to look for a spot he pulled into the fire lane. It was not a hard to get the nurse at the station to tell him where Elena's room was at.

He was gone in a flash, in her room. Her aunt was dozing in the uncomfortable chair in the corner, twisting herself into a pretzel to accommodate the rigid back and faux wooden arms.

Without waking her, he walked up to Elena's bed. She lay there small and vulnerable. Lips slightly parted, breathing uneven. Her hair was mussed and tangled, matted with blood. Not allowing himself to think of that, he took a deep breath and reached for her hand. As if on cue Elena's eyes flickered, and she turned towards him. He pulled back his hand quickly.

"Stffn," She slurred.

"Shh, shh, shh." He hushed. "Don't try and talk, Elena.''

She took a deep rasping breath that sounded more like a groan.

He reached out for her hand and grasped it through the sheet.

"Elena," he breathed.

She furrowed her brow and pulled her hand away.

"Thirsty." She croaked.

"Um, here, there are some ice chips; they are a bit melted though, sorry." He wanted to barrage her with questions, what had happened to her? How had she been hurt?

He took the plastic spoon and scooped some ice chips into it, carefully guiding it to Elena's cracked and swollen lips. She shook her head emphatically, struggling out from under the sheet and hitting the button that raised her bed.

"Stefan's hands covered hers, gently pulling them away from the controls.

"Let me go!" She hissed. He still blocked her hands from the control. She ignored that and quickly reached for the styrofoam cup, quickly tilting it to her lips and drinking the melted ice.

"Elena! Dear, you can't do that." He remonstrated, "You have been given sedatives, you could get sick from too much of the water."

She looked at him with barely veiled hostility,

"I was thirsty."

"That is not the point." He patently tried to explain, but then Elena's aunt stirred.

"Elena?" she asked foggily.

"I'm fine ''Elena responded. Leaning back on her pillow, she added, "I was getting a drink. I was thirsty."

"No!" her aunt exclaimed they said you cannot have liquids before the morning!"

"Why?" demanded Elena.

"I am not sure, but the nurse specifically said for you to not drink before then."

"Why? It does not make sense, why can't I have something to drink if I want it." She scowled up at Stefan. He raised his hands in the standard inoffensive gesture, there was something not quite right about her. She seemed fragile, frightened, and angry. What was this all about?

"Just leave me alone!"

Stefan quietly pushed the 'call' button.

"Just go!" Elena exploded at Stefan. He took a step back and winced, he was not sure why that Elena was angry at _him_, what had happened? What did he do? He stepped aside in the small room, letting the nurse in.

She heard Elena's last words. "I think you should step outside for a moment."

Stefan took a last look at Elena then nodded as he stepped outside the door.

He paced the hall outside, questions besieging him from all sides.

In a few minutes the nurse came out, Stefan quickly stepped to her side, "What happened to her, was she in a car accident?"

The nurse hesitated, then looked into her eyes, using all the force he could he made direct eye contact with her.

"You can tell me."

Slightly dazed she walked over to her station and pulled Elena's info.

"She has multiple contusions, broken ribs, dislocated shoulder. She is supposed to be released soon." Anything else?" Stefan prodded.

"Evidence of sexual assault. That is all there is, she was very lucky."

Stefan heard screaming from somewhere, from him he realized, he should stop, he was in a hospital. Only he was no screaming out loud, it was a primal, rending scream from deep inside him. The cry of a wild animal that has been mortally wounded.

He stumbled back against the wall, reaching for support. Not caring that the nurse was looking at him oddly.

That was why she was terrified of him that was why she wanted him out.

Oh God, Why had he left? Why, why, why, why?

Then, slowly edging out the pain was a growing rage.

Who had done this? He would find them, they would pay.

Taking a deep breath he stepped towards Elena's door, he softly said he was going out for a while, but would be back soon.

She never responded or gave any sign that she had heard him, but her aunt nodded as he shut the door.

He was dry, parched, the smell of blood in the hospital was making it harder to concentrate, he needed to get a meal, but first things first, he was on a quest for revenge.

It was hard at first; he started in ever larger circles in the town hoping to come across the scent of Elena and follow it.

As he was nearing Bonnie's house suddenly Damon was beside him. He wheeled to face him, his eyes blazing.

"You're too late you know." Said Damon casually.

"What are you exactly referring too? The fact I did not protect Elena from being attacked, or that you already found the humans who did this."

"Well, both in fact." Damon's voice was tight, strained. His eyes were large and black; Stefan could see the barely controlled rage simmering beneath the smooth exterior.

"What? You think I _wanted_ this to happen, that I even for an instant considered that it could happen? You know better, Damon."

"All I know is that if I had been with her she would never have been in danger to begin with."

With a sudden movement Stefan pushed Damon against a wall, snarling. "That's enough! You were not there either, were you? You were out perusing your own pleasure, while I was trying to protect the town from a threat."

Damon shoved himself free of Stefan's hands.

"And what did that get you?"

He raised an eyebrow at Stefan.

Stefan stepped back, it was true, and in some measure he deserved the blame. He took a defeated breath.

Damon suddenly backed off needling him.

"Did you see her, was she awake?"

"Yes, but she was terrified, I had to leave the room, then it was when I found out what had happened."  
Damon looked uncomfortable as he nodded; ever so slightly the animosity between them subsided.

"You knew?" Stefan asked. Damon nodded, "I knew it when I found her, if nothing else I could tell by the smell." Stefan winced.

"How many?"

"Three, one seems to have passed out, though I did not spare him either." Damon looked wolfishly at Stefan. Stefan nodded, what Damon did was just after all.

"Where did you hide the bodies?"

"Buried them."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I. dear brother, am going to the hospital to see Elena, after all, since I was the one to save her she might not be as upset by me."

"Damon! No"

"Why? Because she does not want to see you? If you cannot be there for her you need to make way for someone who is."

Stefan gave a growl,

"Stay away from her!"

There was a whoosh of air as sable wings beat towards the sky.

"Later, brother…" Stefan heard the mocking voice in his head.

Stefan turned towards the hospital, racing, there was nothing for him to do here. Damon _had_ beaten him to the hospital, but the fact he looked sullen and was sitting in the waiting room, said the vervain was doing its job, and either Elena or her aunt had turned him away. Stefan smiled to himself and lightly rapped at the door.

"Come in."

It was just Elena in the room. He stepped towards her bed, the halted, torn. He wanted to wrap his arms around her slight form and promise that nothing would ever hurt her again; he wanted to grab her up and race away to an isolated place where she would feel safe.

But he did not want to make her uncomfortable by being too close. That happened sometimes he knew.

"Hi."

He said softly, as if she were a wild thing he was trying to gentle.

She looked up. Her hair was hanging down, looking dull and lifeless.

She at Stefan, her eyes remote. She did not reply.

"How do you feel?"

"Out."

Her meaning was clear.

"Elena…" He remonstrated.

In a split second she picked up the cheap water pitcher next to her bed and flung it towards his head. He ducked out of the way easily.

Elena glared at him. Her chest heaving, she looked close to hysterics.

Stefan quickly left the room and joined his brother. He noticed for the first time that Damon's jacket was wet.

Damon turned towards him.

"Cup or pitcher?"

"Pitcher, you? " He sniffed, Damon smelled, meaty?

"Consumee' " Damon spat the word with revulsion.

Stefan could not hold back a smile.

"What happened?"

"I walked in, I walked out wearing soup."

"But what did you _say _to her.?"

"Hello."

The two brothers sat in silence, side by side, joined once again by the woman they loved.


	8. Chapter 8

Elena was wild with impatience, she had been promised that she could be checked out soon, but they seemed to be releasing everyone except her, and she fussed and fidgeted, grumbling under her breath. Her aunt just sat there in the chair following her with her eyes. She had only once asked if she wanted to talk about what happened. Elena had shaken her head, and that was the end of it. Then they had sent a 'councilor' to see her, but Elena had still refused to discuss the experience, she sat non-committal , never making eye contact as she heard the trite form statements being made to her."…not your fault… did not … she had every right to be angry… if she ever wanted to talk here was a card…" That was making her nervous. She wanted out of here. She felt confined and cramped. She wanted to see Bonnie. Where was she?

She turned. "Where is Bonnie?"

There was a noticeable moment of hesitation from her aunt, then,

"She is upstairs in ICU, she must have been hit on the head pretty hard or something, she still is not waking up."

Elena stared at her aunt,

"Why did you not tell me before?"

"I, I… just never got around to it I suppose, you were the most important thing on my mind. I'm sorry!"

"I want to see her."

"But you can't just do that, they are supposed to be here with your papers any minute now."

"They have kept me waiting for this long, a little longer won't hurt. What room is she in?"

"Elena, you just cannot walk around like this."

"Why? There is nothing wrong with my legs." Elena looked at her with the faintest hint of hostility.

"But you are just not supposed to …"

But the voice trailed off as Elena walked towards the hall; she tried to look purposeful as she walked past the nurses' station, not wanting to draw attention to herself. No one even bothered to look up at her. She cast a quick look over her shoulder, but her aunt was not following her. Good.

She went down one level on the elevator, and then walked up to the information desk.

"Excuse me," she said politely, "I am looking for Bonnie McCulloch. I am not sure what floor she is on."

The elderly man looked over his glasses at her, pursing his lips. He took in the battered face before him, it was a shame more young people did not stand up for themselves, he knew without the faintest doubt, that if he had ever dared to raise a hand against his wife she would have hit him over the head with an iron skillet. This poor, poor girl… He had a job to do, that was why he was here volunteering.

"Hmm, that would be one floor above us in pediatrics, room 710, but it is PCCU, you have to be a family member to visit. They just moved her this morning"

He looked at her sympathetically as her face fell.

"Sorry." He hesitated, Oh well, why not. "Um, Miss? "

Elena turned.

"I want you to understand that NO ONE has the right to strike you, under any circumstances. " She just stood and stared at him as if she had not heard him. Then she lifted her chin.

"I know…"

She shook her head and smiled at him.

"Thanks."

She turned and went back to the elevator, she was in luck this time, she did not have to cross in front of the station to reach Bonnie's room. She was about to try and walk in when she heard a voice call her name. She paused, then saw Bonnie's grandmother, looking tired and withered, sitting in the waiting room chair.

"How is Bonnie?"

Elena asked as she was looked over by keen eyes.

"Bonnie is doing much better than you appear to be." The older woman said levelly.

"Oh, that is so good, I heard she was unconscious, and when they said she was in Critical Care I was really worried."

"Well now, she is still unconscious, but she will come around soon. A mind like my granddaughters is not accustomed to wielding the Power, and untrained minds cannot handle it. They just, reset. Then, after a time, for no reason medicine will ever understand one minute they wake up and are as good as new. So do not worry about it, she will be fine, but it is not like I can just tell that to her parents or the doctors here. I am just a batty old lady who has spent too much time alone, what do I know?"

She smiled at Elena. Her eyes wise and unblinking.

'You should be back in your room, young lady."

"I know, I just heard about Bonnie and I had to come… Will you tell her when she wakes that I was here to see her?"

"I will do that. Here, you lost your necklace." Saying this she unfastened her and gave it to Elena. "You put that on now, I can get another."

Elena self-consciously touched her throat, Bonnie's grandmother was right; hers was missing, What had happened to it?

"Th…Thank you."

"Go back to your room." There was no questioning the authority of that voice; it had a finality about it that was almost binding."

Elena turned and walked down the corridor, she hated being in the hospital, the smells, the sounds, they all reminded her of death. It was here, these sounds, these smells that she was surrounded by when she first was told her parents were dead.

Yes; she had to get out of here soon.

She turned into her room.

"Did they come by?"

"No." Now even her aunt was looking impatient.

"Did you see her?"

"No, I spoke to her grandmother. Bonnie will be fine.

If they do not come in twenty minutes I am going to leave. I do not need this."

Her aunt frowned, "I know you are going through a hard time, but don't you think that going out AMA and throwing soup on visitors is a little extreme?"

"Well, as 'Against Medical Advise' that does not apply, they told me I could leave; they are just not getting their act together. And what in the world are you talking about, I never threw soup on anyone!"

"Uh, yeah you did. Last night. Damon, the good-looking one; walked in and you hurled the soup I was trying to get you to eat at him. Which was really rude because they say he was the one that, uh, found you…" She stumbled over the last words then trailed off, wincing at what she had just said; afraid Elena would feel as if she were being pressured to talk. The nurses had said that she was not to push her to relive it right now. She sniffed, trying to gain composure.

Elena was outraged, "I did not! I do not remember a thing about it."

"And then there was Stefan..."

"Stefan! Stefan was here?"

"Last night." She looked at Elena, "You really do not remember this do you?"

"No, is Stefan alright?"

"Well, I have seen him better, considering that you had him thrown out of the room, and then threw water at him, I would say that you owe him some explanation."

Elena felt as if she would choke.

"It must have been the meds."

"Well, that could explain it; I have never known you to be so bitchy before."

Elena got to her feet.

"I am getting out of here. Come on."

"I am staying right here till I get your papers, so sit down!"

"Fine" Snapped Elena, "You stay here, and I will go home."

Her aunt smiled serenely, "Ok, you go home and I will meet you there." Elena gave her a puzzled look as she went out the door; her aunt wondered how long it would take Elena to realize that her aunt had the keys. Who knew, maybe walking around would be good for her.

Elena had walked to the doors leading out to the parking lot when it hit her. "I bet she thinks she is so smart!" she muttered under her breath.

She wanted to run up the stairs and scream at her aunt for the deception, she then decided that she would walk home. Serve her right to wonder where she was.

Elena tightened her lips and stepped out from under the covered crosswalk. Yes, she was going to walk home, at least till her aunt called her wondering where she was.

It never crossed her mind that it was a stupid thing to do. She just knew that she must get away at all costs, staying was unendurable!

Her frantic desire to escape clouded her judgment and over-rode her pain receptors, she indeed did feel well enough to be going home… for the moment.

Then, a car pulled close to her; there was the silky whirl of a window being lowered.

"Elena?"

She felt as if her heart skipped a beat. He was hesitant, disbelieving, and most of all concerned. She wanted to rush into the comfort and protection of his arms, wanted to yell at him for treating her… talking to her as if she were some mental patient… she wanted, she wanted…

She grabbed at the door handle desperately, yanking up on it hard, it did not budge, it was locked, and Elena pulled harder, almost crying in frustration. Why could she not get it open?

"Hey, hey" Hands were on hers suddenly, as he leaned across the car, simultaneously opening the locked door and supporting her as she was guided into the car.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?"

"Take me home, please."

"Elena, where is your aunt, did they release you?"

She frowned, looking at him as if for the first time.

"Why were you here?"

"I was waiting, here in the parking lot in case you needed me, I waited all night. Then I see you walking off." Stefan reached out a hand towards her, and then pulled it back, unsure of himself.

"I can't."

"What?" Stefan strained to hear.

"I can't stay here, I have to go, I have to go, I have to go…"

For a instant Stefan considered overpowering her and taking her back to the hospital, but then, what could they do? Maybe all she did really need was to be home.

He took a deep breath, guilt radiating from him. His Elena needed to be home, so that is where he would take her.


	9. Chapter 9

Elena said nothing during the short drive to her home. Stefan often looked at her, but said nothing as well.

She kept her eyes fastened to the scenery passing by, dull eyes taking nothing in. She certainly did not notice the black raven that kept perfect pace with the car.

As Stefan pulled up to the drive Elena wondered why she had not gotten a call from her aunt, it was then she realized that she had no phone. Duh, she should have seen that coming, she did not take her purse from the hospital.

Stefan turned towards her, his head tilting to the side.

"Your aunt is leaving a message at the house, she is very upset."

"Fine." Elena said, "When we get in the house, I'll call her."

Then she stopped short.

"Wait! I do not have my keys!"

Elena was close to tears,

"This was a stupid idea, why did I think I should do this?"

"Elena, it's going to be fine. I will go up through the window in your room, is it still unlocked?"

She nodded.

In a instant he was gone, leaving her alone with her thoughts. There was a rush of wings as a large black bird flapped onto the porch. It cocked it's head, winking at her impudently, then it strutted over to the pot where the spare key was kept and started pecking.

The key! Elena huffed, irritated at herself for forgetting about it. She had to pull herself together.

"Come on Elena," she chided out loud, "For God's sake pull yourself together and stop being such a moron." She spat the last word out with self-loathing. But before she could say anything more the dumb bird started to hop around and shriek in a most peculiar way.

"Shoo!" she stepped towards it and waved her hands, she wanted in the house NOW! The bird gave one last squawk and then rose off the porch, flapping towards the sky, till it spied a cat innocently walking along the sidewalk. It gave a scream and dove towards the hapless feline, causing Mr. Custard to rush under the nearest house where he plotted hideous, though futile, revenges on the bird. All of which ended in him bringing the beast home to his pets, dead. Then being petted and praised for his bravery accompanied with much tuna.

By now Elena was safe in her house, having met Stefan as he was ready to open the door.

Elena looked around the house, suddenly she felt drained. The impact of her trial the past days impacted her . She felt chilled, and then all at once she was almost overwhelmed by the physical pain. She gasped and staggered. In an instant she felt Stefan's arms around her waist supporting her as he guided her to a chair.

"Elena! What is it?"

"It hurts, Stefan." She cried.

He took her face in his hands.

"What is it? What can I do to help?"

"I want to go to my bed, please. Stefan, it hurts so badly!"

Almost before she had finished the sentence she was gently gathered up in his arms and placed in her bed.

She felt a blanket being drawn over her. The phone shrilled, Stefan reached over and picked it up.

"Gilbert residence… Yes, I saw her leaving the parking lot and drove her home… uh huh… right… I understand… yes, she is fine…yes. Goodbye."

"That was your aunt." He turned to the still form on the bed. "She was very worried about you, didn't you tell her you were leaving?"

There was a barely imperceptible nod from the bed.

"She is on her way home now."

Silence.

"I, I am going downstairs unless you need me." He lightly trailed his hand over her shoulder. There was a gasp and she shuddered under his hands.

He stepped back, pain flashing over his face, then turned and went down the stairs.

Then, in a few seconds he was back beside her door, listening. He could hear her stirring in the bed restlessly, her breathing shallow and uneven from the pain.

It seemed like an eternity till he heard the car pulling in the driveway.

He could still tell by her breathing that she was still awake when he went down to meet her aunt.

She was out of sorts and flustered, Stefan could tell that she was exhausted, and offered to drop off Elena's prescription for her. She was very grateful and took him up on the offer at once.

She went up to check on Elena, she seemed to be asleep as far as she could tell.

She wanted to chew her out for the stunt she pulled at the hospital, but reflected that this was not a good time, in fact she would probably ignore it out right.

8*******************************************************************88

_Elena was in the dark. It was so dark, she could not move, for some reason she felt as if she could not struggle, that was it, her arms were tied behind her back and she was laying on them. It hurt, it was agonizing, and pins and needles were burning her hands as the circulation was cut off. Oh, God, Her shoulder hurt. No hurt was not the right word. It felt as if it were being ripped off her body. She screamed in pain, not even recognizing the sounds coming from her._

"_OH look! The princess has woken." _

_Suddenly boots closed in around her, forming a grimy circle. A foot suddenly struck out and kicked her; there was an audible crunch as it made contact with her ribs. Elena's body bucked from the agony of having her ribs broken, and once again she screamed as pain seared through her._

_Suddenly someone was close above her, hovering. No he was not hovering, he was kneeling, and leaning low over her as he obscenely ran his hands over her exposed body. There whistles and cheers from the men. Then she saw him straighten up and open his fly and take off his belt._

_Elena squeezed her eyes shut as if this act could save her._

_His hands were on her shoulders, she was being shaken. Someone was calling to her from far away Wait, she knew the voice… She was saved!_

_8**************************************************************************8_

Damon perched up in the tree where he had been observing Elena as she drifted off to a fitful sleep. She was restless and tossed and turned every few seconds, then it changed, there was a note of terror that infused her tone as she whimpered in her sleep. The fear was palpable to him even though he was not even in her house. Then she let out a shriek that made him clench his teeth, He paused a second to see if anyone had heard, but no one came up the stairs. In a moment he had slipped in her room and was beside her bed, calling her name.

There was a moment's pause as she woke, then she suddenly she was huddling her body against his."

"Please, please, please." She whimpered clutching the front of his shirt.

"Shh," Damon soothed, brushing his lips through her hair and stroking her back.

"Take me away; do not leave me here with them." Damon tilted her chin up with his fingers, she was still locked in a dream state, awake, but yet the nightmare was still playing out some way in her mind.

Then she stiffened and would have screamed aloud, had not Damon's lightening quick reflexes allowed him to muffle her cry with his hand.

She squirmed as if to fight him, but Damon was quicker.

He clasped either side of her face with his hands and looked deep into her eyes.

"Elena, listen to me!"

She stopped all movement and looked up at him.

"Now, that's better isn't it?"

She continued to stare.

"You're tired… you want to sleep…"

Her eyes drooped, and she slumped forward slightly, and he supported her easily with his hands.

"You will have no dreams, Elena. No dreams at all."

Suddenly, Damon found himself pushed across the room.

"Damon! How low and despicable can you be?"

Stefan hissed.

"How dare you influence her when she is hurt and helpless?"

Damon opened his mouth to defend himself when suddenly the sound of feet pounding up the stairs reached him. Elena's aunt had heard the commotion and was coming to investigate.

The curtains fluttered, lazily when she entered the room with a glass of water and some medication for Elena.

"What was that?" she asked suspiciously, she still was resentful of his abetting Elena in her 'get away', but she did have to admit he was being helpful.

"Sorry, I tripped, but I do not think she woke up."

Stefan was right, Elena was asleep and peaceful looking, so peaceful she hated to wake her to give her the medication.

**A.N. Okay people, did you notice the "Not for Children" in the description? These coming chapters are DEFFINATLY not for minors. No gross sex, but adult situations will be dealt with.**

**P.S. I am also wanting a Beta to review my work. I know it is a lot of work, but you will get to read the chapters before anyone!**


	10. Chapter 10

There was a moment of disorientation. Then Elena realized her aunt was trying to wake her up.

"Mmmf, wadda you need ?"

"Sorry to wake you, dear, but your medication is ready. Are you in a lot of pain? "

Elena nodded, she did hurt. It seemed as if her whole body was throbbing one way or another.

"Here you go, take two for pain and here is the rest. "

Elena looked at the four pills, morosely wondering if one was 'The Day After, Pill.'

She popped them in her mouth and quickly chased them down with water.

She looked about her room. Stefan was standing quietly in the corner, looking at her with pain and concern in his eyes.

"Do you all mind? I think I will rest for a while again, I am tired."

"Of course."

They filed out through to door and closed it after themselves.

Once they had left Elena reached under her bed for her diary.

She felt confused somehow, there were fragments of dreams chasing themselves around her head. She wanted to write it all down, to somehow make sense of what had happened.

She pulled the pen out of the spine where she had last left it. Opened the pages to a fresh page and looked down at it, she tapped her pen nervously, where to start? What to say? Did she even really want to put down this horrible incident? That would make it more real somehow. She was just not ready for it.

She sighed deeply.

_Dear diary._

_Something terrible has happened. Something so terrible I am not even going to detail it._

_Bonnie is hurt, they say she is unconscious, but no one can find the reason for it. Her grandmother seems to think she will be fine, and I am inclined to believe her._

_I was in the hospital for a day or so._

_At first I was frightened when I woke up; I did not know where I was or how I had gotten there. Everything seemed to hurt. Even my brain hurts sometimes._

_I reached the point today that I had to leave; I just could not stay there in that place any longer. I left early, aunt was displeased with me. And even though Stefan saw me and picked me up she still seems upset. _

_I am thinking that Stefan had been sitting there in the parking lot for a long time, just waiting to be of help. But he was too late._

_I am home now, I still hurt all over. And I am afraid of the dreams I will find if fall asleep again. My last was horrible, but then ended with Stefan waking me out of it and holding me, at least I think it was Stefan, who else could it have been?_

_Then there was a fight in the end of my dream…_

_My mind keeps whirling, I feel as if I am about to explode._

_What do I do?_

_I am getting tired and feel dizzy. It must be the pain medication. At least the pain is not quite as bad._

_I do not want to be alone, but I fear contact with people even more. Why?_

Elena put down her pen and sighed. Then her head grew heavy and it seemed to require a lot of effort to breath.

She slid down into her bed and pulled the covers over herself. She hoped she did not dream again.

She could tell that it was late when she woke up, the sunlight was gold and the shadows long. There was a discrete tapping at her door.

"Come in."

"Elena, are you hungry? I have some soup waiting."

Elena shook her head slightly, she still felt foggy and dull somehow. Then suddenly changed her mind.

"I will be right down."

She pulled her hair in a pony tail and slowly walked down the steps, gritting her teeth at every step. The discomfort was growing worse now…

It was a relief when she got to the bottom step and could shuffle into the kitchen slowly.

There was soup and oyster crackers at the table, why _were_ they called that, they did not look like oysters, they looked more like stop signs.

Elena looked at the table and hesitated, then walked over to the cabinet and got a mug, pouring her soup into that, she had trouble aiming it right into the cup so some splashed onto her feet and down on the floor.

She swore softly to herself and grabbed a dish towel as she slowly bent down to mop it up.

"I'll just get that for you." The cloth was pulled from her hands and Damon was quickly mopping it up.

"What are you doing here?"

Elena's voice was flat.

"I am cleaning up your mess, what else does it look like? Though, I should be grateful that you have moved on to throwing soup on the floor instead of me. Just out of curiosity, what did the floor do to you? Did you trip walking in or something?"

Her aunt showed up in the door,

"Elena, look who is here to see you…what happened?"

Elena sighed, "I just spilled some soup is all. Nothing to worry about. Sorry about the mess."

No, it is fine, thank you so much for helping, Damon. Here Elena, sit down and have your meal."

Elena hesitated, then turned to Damon,

"I, I heard that I was awful to you last night, I am sorry for that, I really do not know why, it must have been the meds or something, I mean, I do not even really remember it…"

"Please, Elena!" Damon waved his hand at her dismissively, "I knew the whole time it was not you acting that way, I mean, we both know that the real you would never do anything like that." He raised an eyebrow and gave her a half smirk.

"Whatever,"

"Elena, here, sit down at the table and eat." Urged her aunt, not understanding the tension in the room, but feeling it none the less.

"No thanks, I would rather stand." Elena muttered, looking at her feet.

"But dear, the nurse said you were to rest as much as possible for a couple of days, they do not want you exerting yourself and pulling the stitches."

"I said I am fine!"

"Elena…"

How could she tell her? How did she say, 'sorry, it is nothing personal, but I would rather stand than be sitting on that wooden seat'?

It would be hard to explain it if Damon had not been standing right next to her rinsing out the rag in the sink. But as it was, it **was** impossible, and unnecessary, Elena realized with a burn of shame. He was looking at her out of the corner of his eye, and the look of rage mingled with frustration told her plainly the he had gotten what she could not say, even if her aunt did not.

This was too much to bear; she made a motion to put the cup down and was preparing to rush up to her room when Damon's arm, cool and firm, was around her waist.

"I think what Elena was trying to say was that we were going to go on the porch and wait for my brother to show up."

Elena's breathing stopped for half a second, and then her heart sped up to twice the normal speed. She flung Damon's arm away from her and almost ran to the door. The pain did not matter as now, only the desire to escape was important. She ignored the slight huff of air Damon let out as she pushed him away, nor did it register to her that she had spilled her soup down his front in her escape.

A few seconds later he followed her onto the porch. Naturally fastidious, he would have liked to gotten changed into new clothes. But here he was. And he might as well stay; it would irk Stefan to see him with her again. The night was beginning to creep over the sky, a frog croaked and somewhere in the bushes a cat rustled.

Elena was standing by the porch rail, silent. He moved to the porch swing and sat, listening to the chain squeak gratingly every move he made.

She stood there, unmoving till headlights swept over her as Stefan pulled into the drive. She took a step forward, then slowed to a shuffle again as she attempted to go down the steps.

Stupid girl, Damon thought, she was just hurting herself more. Then she was in his brother's arms and he was carrying her up the steps, chiding her for exerting herself.

Damon stood up to make his presence known, but Elena did not even notice, the world had ceased to exist when he picked her up.

"Did you rest well? " Stefan asked tenderly.

She nodded.

"Yes, quite well, but I am still a little tired I think. Which is weird because I just now got up…"

"You are over exerting yourself." he said protectively as he set her on her feet near the door.

"You should not even be out here!" He cast a glare towards Damon as he held open the door for her. A tiny crease of a smile played around his mouth as he noticed Damon's clothes were once again wet from soup.

Damon stared into the night, and then wheeled off the porch. After he was gone Mr. Custard slunk out from the bushes. He could not put his paw on it, but the thing that smelled of soup could not be trusted, he was sure of it!


	11. Chapter 11

'**K' this Elena/Bonnie scene is for you. Thank you for all of the reviews and encouragement!**

Once in the house Stefan guided Elena to the couch and putting his hand under her elbow assisted her to sit. Then he lowered himself to his heels and studied her.

He softly put his hand on her arm and looked into her eyes.

"How are you?" Elena took a deep breath and smiled at him.

"I am fine."

"Elena, you do not have to pretend, it is okay to not be fine. In fact, no one is expecting you to be fine for quite a while."

"I am so sorry I was not here, I will never forgive myself for not being here to protect you."

She looked up at him.

"Stefan, it is not your fault."

She desperately sought for some way to re-direct the conversation; she was not ready to be talking about this yet.

She thought of asking him how his trip went, but it was too close to her situation.

"How about we go to the kitchen? I was about to have some soup."

He was upright in a second offering her his hand to get up off the couch. She ignored it, struggling to her feet unassisted, gritting her teeth through the pain. Her lower abdomen felt as if she were on fire. Every step or movement seemed to aggravate the pain. Grimacing involuntarily she instinctively put her hand on her stomach and took a steadying breath. Stefan eyed her with concern. Stepping closer to her and putting his hand on her shoulder he sighed.

"Elena, stop pushing me away. I want to help. I need to help. What are you trying to prove? Who are you trying to prove it to? To me? I know you are strong. To yourself? What you need to do is take it easy and take care of yourself."

Elena shook her head.

"Just, leave me alone, Stefan."

Shame and humiliation warred for dominance. She felt trapped and confined.

"I,I think I will go back to my room. I am not really hungry, but I do need some pain medication and am tired again. Will you please tell my aunt I am going to rest again? I think she is still in the kitchen."

Stefan nodded and turned on his heel, disappearing into the other room. She turned and made her way towards the stairs. Slowly, she trudged through the hall and up towards the stair case. Then Stefan was beside her.

"I told her you were going back to bed; I think she was not happy about it. I told her I was leaving for the night."

Not stopping to ask for permission he scooped her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs, holding her away from his body try and minimize her discomfort. He placed her on her bed and gently placed her head on her pillow. They heard steps on the stairs and Stefan disappeared through the window. Elena's aunt popped her head in the door.

"Stefan said you were not hungry and were going to bed. Are you alright?"

'I am fine, thank you. I am just tired is all, and rather achy all over. I think I will take some medication and nap again."

The door shut and Elena was in her room alone. She walked to the bathroom and opened the medication cabinet. She quickly swallowed two pills, and then looked around her. Almost involuntarily she shrugged out of her clothes and turned on the shower. She was not sure why she was doing this, it just felt right. She stepped in the stall and let the water wash over her. It felt good. She turned the warm water down, making the water cooler. She just stood there under the water, not moving except to turn the hot water off completely. She was not sure how long she stood there under the water; it was as if time had ceased to exist for her.

8*****************************************************************************8

Stefan stayed outside the window, he heard Elena go to her bathroom and turn on the shower. He chose to respect her privacy and not enter her room till asked. This noble resolution lasted for twenty minutes as he grew more and more agitated. Finally, unable to stand it any longer he slipped back into her room pacing back and forth as he waited for her to come out. He quietly rapped on the door. There was no response.

"Elena?"

There was no response so he opened the door, it was not locked. He quickly stepped to the shower, pulling open the curtain. Elena was sitting in the shower letting the cold water wash over her, she looked up at him, her teeth chattering.

"Please, do not leave me!"

Stefan had her out of the tub and wrapped in a towel in a second.

Elena, are you alright? What happened dear?"

"I,I was taking a shower, and then it just felt so good, the water washing over me, that I did not want to come out. Then, then, I was there, and was cold and so wet. I was frightened, so frightened and alone. And then, you were here."

She looked up at him, her eyes anguished, her breathing harsh and raspy.

She struggled to be put down and he set her on her feet. She clutched the towel close to herself. Backing away from him she stepped towards the door. He stood there and let her go. He could hear her rummaging around in her drawers for sleepwear.

She then got into bed.

"Stefan?" He stood beside her.

"Please, will you stay beside me tonight?" "Of course I will " said Stefan.

"Thank you, I do not want to be alone tonight…"

Elena sought for his hand, he took it and stroked it gently till she fell asleep.

In the morning he was still beside her. She stretched and yawned. She felt groggy and sluggish as she tried to focus on what had happened. Stefan looked at her.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I did." She lied.

"I have good news for you, Bonnie awakened briefly last night and is being transferred to a regular room today."

He smiled, eyes pleading with her to be happy about the news.

She rubbed her temple.

"That is great, could I go see her?"

"I do not see why not. As long as you feel up to it."

"I am going to get some more medicine." She stood up, her tank top showed the bruises that were darkening her skin, and there were multiple locations that had to be sutured.

He looked away, trying to give her privacy. She walked to the bathroom and took a change of clothes with her. She came out later, dressed and ready to go down stairs. She grabbed a toaster pastry and cup of coffee. Her aunt greeted her and again gave her the news of Bonnie.  
Elena said.

"I want to go see her after breakfast."

"That would be a great idea. I will take you in a hour." Her aunt promised.

Elena spent the time waiting watching TV. She could tell Stefan was hungry and sent him out to do his hunting. He objected, not wanting to leave her side, but she insisted.

In the hospital Elena forced herself not to think of where she was. Bonnie looked peaceful, like she was sleeping. But then, Elena reflected, she was. She turned to her aunt and asked for a soda, wanting to get a little time alone with her friend.

When she was alone she cleared her throat.

"Bonnie , It's me. How are you doing? I have been worried for you. What happened out there? Are you okay?"

Elena choked, tears coming to the surface.

"I miss you, Bonnie. I need someone to talk to. I do not know what to do or where to turn. Bonnie, where are you, I need your advise! I cannot even write in my diary about it, but maybe you, I think I could talk to you. Bonnie, I love you so much! Please Bonnie, I cannot lose you too, I have lost too much, too much already, do you hear? Please wake up!"

There was a slight stirring under the covers. Elena held her breath.

"El'a you get me out of here and you can tell me whatever you want… 'm not going to die or anything. 'Bonnie rasped.  
"Bonnie!"

"Elena! You look horrible! Oh, God, it was my fault, want it? I could not get to you. Elena, forgive me, please!"

Now Bonnie was in tears. A nurse stepped in at the commotion and whisked Elena out of the room.

Elena dried her tears quickly. Not wanting anyone to see her weakness. When her aunt returned with the soda Elena requested to go home. She was exhausted now, and her mind fuzzy.

When she got home she stumbled up the stairs and into the bathroom. She was in pain and did not want to wait the extra hour till it was time for pain medication.

She took two quickly, ignoring the niggling voice at the back of her head that said this was wrong. Well, why not do something a little wrong? In fact, she had been so wronged by life it was about time she started to even up the score.

Then she picked up her diary.

_Dear Diary. I survived the morning. I saw Bonnie and she spoke to me. I am so tired. I did not dream at all last night which was good. It was probably because Stefan spent the night with me after I asked him to. It was very nice of him. I expected him to say he could not. And I would not have blamed him._

_I am so tired; it is hard to concentrate enough to write for some reason. I feel very spacey, it cannot be the medication can it? I just took it._

_I am going to nap, maybe me being so tired is a form of PTSD or something like the soldiers have. I do not know._

_I hope I can rest be…_

Here the entry ended. Stefan slipped in through the window.

"How are you?"

"Fine, I took some more medication a bit early." She looked at him almost defiantly, daring him to object. He did nothing of the sort. He simply held open his arms with a look of invitation. Elena slowly walked into his arms. Her throat hurt. She wanted to cry, but tears never came.


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N. I have gotten a lot of questions of people wanting to know if this is a Damon or Stefan story. The good news is, it is both! If you search under VD TV you will find it (Say Goodnight and Go) Elena/ Damon and follows the TV world.**

**If you go to books, it is a Stefan/Elena fic and will have Margret, Meredith and others from the book world. Some of you have said they do not like the flashback scenes. All of these will be in italics, just read around them.**

**Ivycat**

"Go, I will be fine!" Elena sat on the edge of her bed forcing a smile that did not want to come.

"Stefan, there is no reason for you to miss school today. I will be fine." as if by repeating the phrase she could believe it herself.

"Right, because goodness knows, I would not want to get behind in school." He smiled." I am pretty sure I could make it up in my sleep."

"Don't be a show off. I, I just want to be alone for a while." She tried to manage a smile to soften her words, but did not make it.

"And I still feel terrible, like I did not sleep at all, though I know I did."

Stefan looked concerned.

"Bad dreams?"

"No, nothing like that, I just feel… off."

Stefan bent over and kissed her on the cheek, Elena worked very hard not to flinch away, but he could hear her breathing changing. He stepped back.

"I will see you after school then. Call if you need me." Then he was gone. Elena looked around her room; there was no one in the house now, save herself. She listlessly wandered around, picking up her diary, and then discarding it with a toss on her bed.

She _was_ exhausted in spite of having just woken up. She felt a desperate need to sleep, but tried to shake it off. She went downstairs and flopped on the couch, picking up a magazine. She tried to read it but her mind was jumping around, it was impossible to concentrate. She took a deep breath and walked over to where the breakfast dishes were waiting to be washed, if she was going to play hooky today she might as well do some housework to pass the time. She turned on the water; it was warm, it felt like her blood as she was stabbed, blood…so much blood.

_Elena woke with someone on top of her, she screamed and struggled to get out from under him, but he did not even notice. Her skin burned where it was stretched and torn, every movement was excruciating. There was a horrible smell of sweat and rotting teeth, she almost did not want to inhale. Her hands were bound; they were warm and wet, sticky. Blood, from the wounds on her torso and chest. Then, her tormentor was gone, she gasped in relief, trying to rise, but just as quickly she was pinned down again by another and the nightmare happened all over again. Elena was screaming till her throat was raw behind the gag…._

Elena's heart started racing. She tore up the stairs to her room. Her ravaged body complaining from the abuse and exertion.

Desperately she went to the bathroom and took two pills, she did not even know when she took her last ones, but did not care. She stared at the bottle and hesitated, then she opened the bottle and took another.

Then walked to her room, she curled up in a fetal position on her bed and reached for the phone, she dialed Bonnie's room but was told she was released, called the cell and there was no answer.

Elena dropped the cell phone to her floor. She lay there for a while till the medicine took effect; she felt nauseous from the extra dose and prayed she could keep it down. But at least the pain was better, she was so tired…

It was five hours later when she woke up, she was stiff and cramped, like she had not moved at all.

She sat up on the edge of her bed and focused her eyes on a figure sitting on the chair.

"Damon, don't you ever knock?"

He smiled,

"I was saving you the trouble of going downstairs."

His tone was light, but Elena remembered the last time she saw him. She flushed.

"Rude much?"

"Ouch!" he murmured with an exaggerated expression.

"He looked at her hands with mock concern.

"You do not have any soup up here do you?"

Elena ignored the jibe.

She got to her feet to go to the bathroom but staggered, suddenly dizzy. She quickly recovered herself and straightened, but Damon was looking at her with concern. His blue eyes were dark.

She shut the door behind her and washed her face, then took one pain pill, only one so she could make up for earlier. She walked back out to her room.

"What do you want, Damon?"

Her voice was less than inviting, but he still detected a raw edge to it.

He never missed a beat, his smooth voice filling the room.

"You know Elena, if you really _do_ want to die; I could do it for you, and I can promise you would it would be quicker and more painless than what you are doing now. In fact, you might just even enjoy it."

He looked at her, a smile on his face, but his eyes were piercing, and he was angry, very angry under the façade.

Elena stared at him, incredulous, backing away from him. She heard the words, but at first they did not make sense, then the meaning sunk in.

He was trying to threatening her?

"What?"

"Oh come on, don't try the innocent crap on me, I have seen too many years to fall for that one."

"Damon, what the HELL are you talking about?" Elena's voice was as cold as ice, hard and brittle.

She put the bed between them, as if it could offer her some security. In a flash he was around it and gripping her arms, glaring at her as he bent her backwards slightly.

"I am saying that if you want to kill yourself, there are better ways than drugs to do it. You are not eating right, and you had so much Vicodin in your system just now that you could not even walk straight."

"How dare you! You do not know what is going on with me; you are in no position to judge! Yes, I did take one extra, so what? I was in a LOT of pain!

You have no idea what it is like, what I am going through. You think you can just walk in here and be all judgmental and crap..."

Elena was so angry she was shaking. She struggled to wrench free of Damon, he grimly held on to her till she reached the point of blind panic. Only then did he let her go and step back.

"I have no idea? I have NO idea, Elena? I was the one who_ found _you! I am in a better position to know exactly what happened to you during that rape than any other person alive."

Elena flinched, trying to turn away. She felt as if she might vomit.

"No, no, don't try to run away, look at me Elena."

"Damon, just go! Leave me alone." Elena was almost in tears.

"It is just not fair!" Elena **was** in tears now. Her body shaking from the emotions. "Why are you being so cruel? So you just got up in the morning and thought, "Oh, gee, I had better go see Elena and remind her what a ass I am. Maybe I will even feed from her? Great, that is a perfect plan! I am so brilliant!"

Damon looked frustrated.

"No, I came to see if you needed help with anything. And, I am looking after my little brother's girlfriend. Perfectly harmless."

"Not harmless, Damon, because every word you speak is shaped so as to cause the maximum amount of pain to all around you."

"That's it isn't it Damon, you are trying to make everyone around feel the pain you felt when you lost Katherine? Well it won't work for me. I've felt pain, so you can go away. Nothing left for you to do here, that is, unless you decided to feed from me; I probably did not get vervain in the hospital so you are safe."

She looked at him then, her eyes vacant.

"So take what ever it is you are here for and go."

His brow contracted, the silly girl actually thought he was here to feed. Stupid girl, as if he would stoop to that.

He looked at her. "So you got hurt, big deal! It is just like the classic movie says, "Life_ is_ pain, and anyone who says differently is trying to sell you something." His voice was sharp, lashing at the self pity she was surrounding herself with, he was pointedly ignoring the offer.

"You seriously are quoting 'Princess Bride' to me?"

"Isn't it true Elena? Think about it, Rock a Bye Baby, Ring Around the Rosy, Humpty Dumpty, many nursery rhymes that we are told as infants reflect this. Bad things happen, and some cannot ever be repaired. Our parents knew this truth; that is why they told us these rhymes and stories, to prepare us for what lay ahead. That is life, deal with it! Believe it or not, there are worse things out there"

Elena looked daggers at him.  
"Such as?" Her tone was icy.

"Well, would you rather have been turned into one of us, lost your soul, watch every one you love wither and die? Be compelled to live an eternity damned, no choice in how you would spend it, or for how long?

How is that for a starter?"

Elena lost it. She stepped forward and hit Damon with her full strength, he did not even flinch. Before she knew it she was punching and kicking at him with every ounce of her strength, fighting like she was back in her nightmare.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!"

Damon never moved. It was not till she stopped assaulting him and sank towards the floor, he reacted. He caught her up in his arms and held her close, cradling her.

Utterly spent, she did not resist, her breathing caught and hitched from her sobs, her body throbbed all over. He sat on the bed holding her close, his eyes reflecting her pain.

Elena looked up at him, and that was when another flashback seized her.

**I know, I did post this before, but I hated it and rewrote some of it.**


	13. Chapter 13

_She was tired, so tired, where was Bonnie? She was being held forcefully, she did not like it, beer, sweat, sour breath, wet hair, all the smells bombarded her senses, she fought to free herself from the imprisoning arms. Her head hurt._

"_Shh, shh, shh." The Voice intruded into her memory oddly. It did not belong here in this hall of horror._

"_Let me go please!" she begged, "please."_ her voice frail and broken._She took a deep gasping breath, but suddenly her nose was filled with a spicy smell, leather, cologne, lavender? Those were familiar to her, familiar and not threatening. Who was it?_

"Hey, hey, look at me, come on, focus now. Come on, Elena. You are safe." Damon spoke in a low voice, trying to give her some of the comfort and reassurance she so needed right then. Damon gave her shoulders a little shake, looking into her eyes, hoping to break her dream state.

"Elena?" He willed her to respond to his voice, to some how come out of the dark places in her mind.

Her eyes fluttered, she looked at him, suddenly aware of her surroundings.

"Damon?" her voice sounded whispered like a small child that was frightened and alone in the darkness.

"I'm here Elena. I am right here." He whispered. All his anger towards her evaporating in the face of her need for reassurance.

She took a deep breath, pulling away from him but she was still shaken he could tell, her hands were shaking. She saw the quick glance that he cast on her tremmoring hands. She quickly stood up, stepping away from him.

Damon followed her,stepping close and placing his hand along her face, tracing her jaw. He was frowning, looking past her into a distance only he could see, seeming to be miles away from the room his eyes filled with an ageless pain, and then he sighed and turned to her.

He seemed almost hesitant, unsure as he spoke next.

"There are less drastic ways than you dying to deal with things. " Damon took a deep breath but did not make eye contact, he was looking at the lacerations and bruising on her arms as if he were committing them to memory.

"What?" Elena was confused, this behavior was not tipical of Damon at all. He was always the self assured one. The smart-Alec with all the aanswers.

"I wanted to offer you the choice, Elena, I could make you forget." His voice was low, almost inaudible to her.

Damon studied his feet.

Elena suddenly felt a surge of rage at his presumption. Words tumbled from her; it almost seemed that the words spoke themselves, Her pain wrenching them from her.

"And that whole 'Life is pain' speech, was that just an act too? All this time you are pretending to care you are just trying to find a way to compel me? You know, you are no different than those men who raped me, you see something you want and do not hesitate to take it, no matter who is hurt, no regard to the consequences of your action. You are the same as them. You are nothing but a soulless monster. " Her voice rose to a high pitch in her fit of rage. "I already told you, just feed and go."

Her voice faded to a raspy whisper, "It is not like I could stop you."

"Elena," Damon's voice was strangled and raw, "will you please stop saying that?" Damn, she was not making this easy on him especially since it had been too long since he had last fed.

Elena shook her head, "I am not going to listen to this any more." She grabbed her purse and walked from the room, in a few minutes there was the thrumming of an engine. Damon shook his head wearily; he had pretended not to notice Elena swiping his keys from the table as she left, where could she be going that was worth grand theft auto?

He sank down on her bed looking old and drained. That did not go well at all. He ran his hands over his face. How could he have messed things up so badly? He was only offering to help...

8*******************************************************************************8

Elena did not feel the slightest compunction about her theft, in fact it was invigorating, the adrenaline high it had given her was the best she had felt since… Well, a long time.

There was the sudden lurch and thudding of the car as it drove off the road slightly, grass whipping the under carriage. Elena jerked the car back on the road, over correcting as she swerved into the oncoming shook her head, she must have dozed for a second, odd, for she was not feeling sleepy…

She sat up straighter, then grimaced as the pain flared again. She stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out the pill bottle, she popped two and swallowed them dry.

There, she was almost to her destination. She let out a small sigh of relief as she pulled into Bonnie's.

Elena sat in the drive of Bonnie's house for a few moments, hesitating, Suddenly she was unsure she wanted to go in Bonnie would of course talk of what had happened and right now all Elena wanted to do was escape from it. She reached for the ignition, ready to turn the car back on and leave, then she saw the curtain waver, Bonnie peeked out the front window, smiling at her in welcome, she looked so happy to see her that Elena did not have the heart to retreat now.

Elena returned the smile as she got out and walked up to the door; Bonnie opened the door and hugged her.

"Elena! How are you?" Bonnie sounded so relieved to see her that Elena thawed a fraction.

"I am fine Bonnie, how are you doing? You are the one doing the whole sleeping beauty act!" Elena kept her tone light and easy.

Bonnie pulled her to the couch. As they sat on opposite ends of the couch, a awkward silence descended between them.

"I am fine, somehow I just overloaded, I guess you could say. Elena, I feel so horrible, I was trying to save you, I was trying to push them back and somehow, I don't know, it was weird…"

Bonnie's face was solemn.

"I heard what happened to you… " she looked down at her hands twisting in agitation in her lap.

"Just, don't. Bonnie." Elena said in a repressive tone.

"Elena, I feel so …" her friend looked at her with pain in her eyes.

"Bonnie, it was not your fault, I know that, and deep down so do you. I am going to be fine, I just need to get through this myself."

Bonnie nodded.

They sat silent again.

Then Elena broke the uncomfortable silence.

"I am sorry for being so short, I just am so irritable and edgy for some reason, I, I don't know, I think that I am not sleeping well or something. But it's not you , Bonnie."

Bonnie reached out and pulled Elena in a warm hug.

Then she sat up, her eyes sparkling.

"Wait! I know!" Excitement oozed from her voice as she bounced slightly on the edge of the couch.

She slid off the couch and hurried to the kitchen, she came back with some herbs and a candle.

"This is a really simple spell; I learned it a while ago and have been waiting to use it. This will help you sleep."

she whispered a few words and lit the candle, sprinkling the herbs over the flame. The candle suddenly snuffed out. Bonnie frowned, lit it again and attempted to repeat it. The flame died again. Bonnie sighed and looked apologetically at Elena.

"Well, so much for my bright ideas. Sorry, I am not sure what I am doing wrong."

But that one small act, the failed attempt, had seemed to break the ice; the gulf that had risen between them was gone.

Bonnie looked out the window,"Why are you driving Damon's car?"

"I sort of borrowed it. I wanted to see you and they hid my keys so I could not drive while on the pain medication."

Bonnie widened her eyes,"You drove here medicated? I never thought I would say this, but it would have been safer to let Damon drive you. Or play in traffic, you choose. I am NOT letting you drive back, you know that! How could you be so irresponsible, Elena?"

"I just wanted to see you. I had to get away from Damon. I just, I do not know what I was actually thinking, but it seemed like a good idea at the time." Elena tried defending herself, but was aware that it was falling flat. It was foolish and reckless to do what she just did, she knew it.

Bonnie sighed and nodded, trying to give her a break, she knew from experience that Damon could drive someone to extremes.

" Well,I am just glad you are here. It was weird, when I was out of it I kept trying to somehow find you in my dreams, but I never could I was , like, dreaming or something. But then i I sent a bird after you, a raven with reddish eyes, and he found you and brought you back. "

Bonnie looked at Elena, "I know, crazy, Right?"

Elena's mind flashed to the big black bird on her porch. Of course there could be no connection!

"Yeah, crazy, I guess." But her tone was thoughtful

They talked for hours till the light was getting golden and the shadows grew longer,and Elena noticed that Stefan was patently sitting outside in his car.

" Oh look, there is Stefan waiting to take me back, I guess I have to go now, I am going to school in the morning, will I see you there?" She looked hopefully at her friend .

Bonnie nodded, relieved that Elena had a ride home now, she would not have allowed her to leave in Damon's car, What was Elena thinking? She knew how deadly the consequences could have been.

Elena smiled at her as she gathered her purse and ran out slidding into the seat beside Stefan.

"How did you know where I was?"

"Elementary, my dear Elena!" He smiled at her, never letting on about the text Bonnie had sent him while she was in the kitchen

"Nice move taking my brother's car, though it is a little unlike you. Why didn't you call me to take you over here?" curiosity was evident in his voice.

"I just had to get away for a while. Damon was being … well, Damon. And I could not take it anymore." Stefan nodded in understanding as they turned out of the drive.

"Where to?" Stefan inquired "Home?"

"No," responded Elena "Anywhere but there."

Stefan raised his eyebrows at her response, but accelerated smoothly down the street. They drove in silence, not sure what to say. Elena's eyelids drooped slightly after about a hour of aimless driving. The hum of the engine was very soothing.

They drove for a while longer, till Stefan's keen hearing detected the slight change of breathing that told him that Elena was asleep. He took the turns more slowly now, trying not to wake the sleeping girl. He finally eased into the drive of her house trying to be as silent as possible, but the slight motion of him putting the car in park caused her to wake instantly. Her eyes darted around in fright when she first woke up.

"Where are we?" Her voice caught as she gasped and jerked upright.

"I had to bring you home sometime." Stefan looked at her in concern," Sorry, I was trying not to wake you, why don't you go up to your room and try and get some more rest."

"No, I do not want to sleep. It just makes me more tired. Please, come in with me. I do not want to be alone. Please?" Elena pleaded looking worn and frightened.

Stefan was opening her door in a instant, his arms warm around her.

" Of course. Whatever you need." His voice low and comforting.

He paused a moment, then said

"I love you Elena," There was passion in his voice, and a love so tender and true that it reached her heart.

She stiffened slightly, but then clutched him tightly, her hands grasping desperately at the jacket he wore.

He gently picked her up, cradling her, and then dropped a kiss on her hair.

"It will be all right, Elena. I've got you, nothing can hurt you."

.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day Elena woke, Stefan was still by her side, he gave her a smile when he saw she was awake.

"Good morning."

She smiled at him, then sobered.

"Stefan…"

"Yes?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything."

She faced him, her eyes sober.

"I need to know, how do you feel about us now? Has anything changed?"

"No, never Elena. This changes nothing. You are still my lovely little love. Nothing ever can change that for me."

He pulled her close to his side.

"A thousand years could not change my love for you, let alone this."

She sniffed, her eyes watering,

"Really?"

"Really."

She leaned into him and sighed. It was good to be in his arms again.

Later that day in school, she was trying to stay awake in class, it was a up hill battle that she lost. She awoke with Bonnie shaking her shoulder and the entire class staring at her.

Her teacher mildly suggested that she go home as she was not feeling well.

Bonnie quickly got to her feet and asked if she could drive her. The permission was granted and they both left.

Bonnie said nothing on the drive, but there was a suppressed air of excitement about her.

She made Elena sit down, then brought out her candle.

"I want to try again, I know I did not do anything wrong last time, so it has to be something blocking it, like a counter spell that is stronger. Think Elena, did ANYTHING happen that made you think it could be supernatural?"

"No, not really…"

"Bonnie, who could be more powerful than you at spells? Why even put a spell on me in the first place? What is it, a 'No sleeping spell'? But I can sleep; I just cannot feel rested or dream. What kind of lame spell is that?"

Bonnie looked at her, her brows furrowed.

"No dreams? Elena, when was the last time you DID dream?"

"It was when I first came home, I had a nightmare, it was bad, but, but Stefan was there, or, or Damon? I.I do not remember. But they woke me up out of it, but then I was fine.

"Think, Elena! This is important; did Damon compel you to do something?"

"No, No, wait…"

Elena had a faint memory of words of comfort being whispered to her during her panicked dream. Blue eyes that held hers, mirroring her pain, then, nothing, no dreams, just sleep.

"Bonnie, I think Damon did do something, but I think he was only trying to make me feel better, I am sure he never intended this, whatever it is, to happen."

"So all we have to do is go to Damon and get him to de-compel you."

Bonnie looked slightly distasteful. The idea was not at all appealing to her, but relief filled her, she knew that this could be fixed.


	15. Finis

"De-compel me? But I told you, he did not really do anything, just woke me out of a bad dream."

Elena furrowed her brows. Bonnie looked a bit exasperated.

"Come on, Elena, don't you know what happens if you do not dream? You do not enter into REM sleep, and _that_ affects memory, concentration, irritability and all kinds of other stuff. You just cannot get rested if you do not enter into REM sleep."

Elena nodded "Well, that sounds about right, I have had all of those symptoms."

"So what do we do? do we just call Damon and ask him to come over and un-voodoo me?" Elena's eyes held a hint of humor.

Bonnie smiled at her friend, it had been too long since she had seen her more like her usual self "I guess so, we just call Stefan and tell him what is going on and get him to bring Damon over."

Bonnie made a face, but picked up her phone and dialed Stefan. It was agreed that Stefan and Damon would be over in a few hours.

The girls decided to have a snack while they were waiting, Elena got out carrots and celery and they watched 'I Love Lucy' till there was a knock on the door signifying the brothers arrival.

Stefan came over and sat beside Elena, sliding his hand along her back in a comforting manner.

Damon breezed in giving Bonnie a impudent grin. His glib mood sobered slightly as his eyes rested on Elena.

"So, I hear you need me to fix my mistake? Too bad Stefan could not do it himself, I am sure he would rather, but that is what happens when you stick to a unnatural diet." He smirked in Stefan's general direction.

Stefan ignored the baiting, his face unreadable. But he did pull Elena's hands up to be slightly more visable to Damon.

Elena scooted forward on the couch,

"So how do we go about this?" uncertaintanty colored her voice.

"Well, basically Damon just needs to reverse the compulsion, take off any thing that has vervain in it." He reached out and grasped her hand reassuringly.  
"Don't worry, Bonnie and I will be right here with you." _To make sure that Damon does not try anything w_as the subtext of that statement. Damon rolled his eyes in exasperation, exactally what did they think he was going to try and do? As if he did not know Elena had been through enough the past days.

Elena nodded and looked over at Damon, who then walked over and sat on the coffee table facing her. She slowly took off her necklace and handed it to Stefan, who gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Elena asked, then suddenly she was warm, floating on a cloud, Damon's eyes seemed to expand till they filled her universe. She could feel light brushes in her mind, not quite unpleasant, just foreign. Then, suddenly she was in Damon's mind. She gasped, leaning back, and then stopped, she could hear a small child sobbing, she fought to come out of the trance, but could not get free, and then she realized the child was in Damon's mind.

Her heart ached at the sound of the child in such distress. But just as she was about to find the child, it was over.

She was sitting back in Stefan's arms, Bonnie was looking warily at Damon, ready to bring him down if needed.

"Is that it?" Elena asked.

"All done." Replied Damon standing to his feet.

"I am now going to finish the rest of my day. Tata!"

"How do you feel?" Stefan queried.

"Good, sleepy,..I think"

"Well, then, let me take you to bed." Stefan gave her a smile that made her knees go week.

He swept her up in his arms and took her to her bed. And then Elena slept for hours. It was late in the evening when she woke up, but she was struck with how much better she felt. She rolled over and saw Stefan sitting beside her on the chair.

"Sleep well?" Stefan asked with a smile.

"Yes, I did." She hesitated.

She stretched, "Stefan, I did dream, but it was about a child crying, he was so sad…"

He reached out and pulled her close into his embrace.

He buried his face in her neck "I know that there will be bad dreams, but I will always be with you when you wake."

Elena smiled. She knew somehow that everything would be alright one day. That she would not always be in pain. She would be whole and happy again. She took Stefan's hand.

"I am glad you are here with me."

Then as she stood on tip toe to kiss him the evening sun broke through the clouds and bathed them in a golden glow.

**Fini**

_**I am going to start a new Vampire Diaries story, but can not make up my mind if it should be Delena or Stefena. Let me know.**_


End file.
